Idiot Yuu-chan
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Basically the fluffy reunion we all wanted and did not receive.


**I really wanted to rewrite the reunion between these two, but couldn't find a way to make it happy in the cannon universe, so here's a high school AU for everybody! Thanks and enjoy** _ **Idiot Yuu-chan**_ **.**

* * *

Idiot Yuu-chan

The entire school was buzzing with excitement as Yuu entered the building that Friday morning. Judging by what he heard, there was a new student at the school, a brooding, mysterious hottie with eyes like sapphires. Yuu didn't really care about him; he had all the friends he needed. He had Yoichi, a soft sweetheart that required protection from bullies, Shinoa, who was weird on anyone's scale, Kimizuki, an asshole who alternately had his back or hated him, and Mitsuba, a kind of mean girl who really did care about her friends.

Those four were the reasons Yuu didn't seek out the new guy like the rest of the student body. They didn't prevent him from hearing about him, however. Just the opposite, in fact.

"He's very cute," Shinoa commented at lunch, "but I could tell he's hella gay. Yuu should hook up with him, am I right?"

Yuu watched, horrified, as even sweet little _Yoichi_ agreed with her. "They would be a nice couple," he mused. "The new student seems level-headed and calm."

"Two qualities this idiot lacks," Kimizuki added, gesturing to the idiot in question.

"I'm not dating a guy I've never met!" he protested.

"Simple fix," Shinoa declared. "Go meet him."

"NO!"

* * *

The last bell finally rang, signaling all the students that it was time to go home. Yuu bolted from his seat, eager to escape the hordes of teens still focused on a singular topic: the new student. He was in such a hurry, in fact, that he didn't see the person in front of him until they collided in a tangle of limbs and textbooks.

Yuu sat up first, a curse on his lips that he fully planned on delivering to the stupid bastard who got in his way. When the other teen sat up though, Yuu's scathing remark crawled back down his throat and died.

Those eyes, bluer than any sky he'd ever seen. That hair, yellow as corn silk and still reaching his shoulders in the same style, even after all these years. Memories flooded his mind, so painful that he thought he'd buried them for good.

 _Ignoring the child and his 'family,' hating the word and anyone who used it._

 _Finally accepting the boy as a friend, eager to spend all their time together after being alone for so long._

 _Realizing the children in the orphanage, the boy in particular,_ were _his family._

 _Losing the boy only weeks later to a scary woman with long pink hair._

 _Crying in secret for months until idiot Guren cam to adopt him._

 _Making a silent promise as he rode away from the orphanage in Guren's car: never forget his precious family._

It couldn't be him, not after so many years, could it? He had to be sure.

"M-Mika?" Yuu gasped, staring into those soulful blue eyes.

Said eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in shock and surprise. "Yuu-chan?"

Without warning, Yuu flung his arms around Mika's neck, tears of joy threatening to stream down his face. He felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrap around his midsection, pulling him even closer. A mop of blond hair tickled his face as he sat there, embracing the most important member of his precious family.

Yuu honestly had no idea how long they'd been sitting there, but he became dimly aware that he was crying and his nose was running. He forced himself to pull away from Mika – _Mika!_ –and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Mika immediately reached up and pulled Yuu's arm away from his face. "Idiot Yuu-chan," he scolded. "That's what tissues are for."

The comment was so familiar, so typically _Mika_ , that Yuu burst into full-out tears, complete with sobbing. Had it been anyone else, Yuu would've been pissed at them for making him cry. As it was, he was kind of mad, but he knew it wouldn't last. He could never stay mad at Mika.

They embraced once more, Mika running a hand through Yuu's raven locks to calm him down. There was so much they needed to talk about, but now was not the time. They had more time later, nothing but time.

* * *

Monday morning, the school had a new topic to gossip about: Yuu and the new guy entered the building, hands interlocked and smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **So, this is . . . sappy. But I think it's kind of preferable to MIKA GETTING STABBED! Then again, I did enjoy that as well . . . just a tiny bit. (I laughed. Does that make me a horrible person?) Thanks for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
